Advent Revolution: Advent Hell
by Neon-Suhti
Summary: The story is part of a 3 part saga that starts out in our present time in the Nolan style Batman Universe only conjoined the aspects and characters from other parts of the D.C. Universe. I can't tell you where this is going with out ruining the fun.
1. Chapter 1

This story is part of a three set saga that starts out in our present time in the Christopher Nolan style Batman Universe only conjoined with the aspects and characters from other parts of the D.C. Universe. I can not tell you where this is going with out giving away the excitement but trust me it goes somewhere epic and vast as the story moves on through this saga. Now like I said this story or at least probabilly the first like 15 - 20 chapters or so are all in the present and is more about the setting the back stories and bases of behaviors for the various key characters that will become more important later on. Slight spoiler; the Marvel Universe in an alternative format is a huge key part from the second piece of this saga onward.

Disclaimer - I do not own Anything from the D.C. Universe / Marvel Universe or any Hannibal Lector related Characters or any other trademarked properties used in this story.

Chapter 1: Another Day

(Arkham Asylum)

Lightning flashed as Nick Fury lit his cigarette, starring out the window of his office overlooking the shadowed courtyard of Arkham flashes illuminated the many gnarled, demonic looking statues that haunted the asylum grounds. The storm outside had been raging all day. Fury breathed a heavy sigh as a hellish chorus of nightmarish screaming and crying began to steadily fill the asylum, causing him to cast his gaze across the room towards the rustic style pale oak clock that sat against the back wall of his office.

"Right on time, the lights go out and the nightmares start..always the same," said Fury as he turned his back to the window, returning to his desk. He took another drag of his smoke before smashing it in his ash tray, when suddenly he heard the sound of someone rapping on his office door. Fury got up and casually made his way over to the door and opened it, gesturing for his visitor to enter. A beautiful young women stepped into his office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Quinzel, I know it's late, but there's something I would like to discuss with you." Said Fury politely as he made his way back to his desk and sat down.

"No problem Mr. Fury, so what's on your mind?" said Dr. Quinzel calmly.

"I am going to be reassigning three new patients to your care. The other doctors here have been unable to make progress with them, but you have shown promise and I have faith in your talents. If anyone can make progress with these patients, you can. I know it's a lot to ask... these men are most likely without a doubt the most twisted patients in this wretched place. But I have confidence in you and so I now request that you attend to these three patients from this point on, I hope you understand," explained Fury as he placed the files of the three new patients on the desk before him, gesturing for Dr. Quinzel to take them.

"Of course sir. If you think I can help them then I will gladly do my best," responded Dr. Quinzel as she placed the three folders into her bag.

"I know you will, thank you. Now why don't you go home rest? Tomorrow you'll receive your new patients. Good night Doctor, and good luck," said Fury politely as he stood up and made his way over to the door of his office and opened it, gesturing politely for Dr. Quinzel to leave.

(Dr. Quinzel's Apartment, Gotham City)

The savage storm continued to scorch the jaded skies over Gotham City as the beautiful, shivering Dr. Quinzel finally reached the door to her apartment. She unlocked the door with her key and stepped inside, locking the door tight behind her as the roar of thunder continued to pierce the night, making a whisper of the police sirens a couple blocks away. Harleen kicked off her shoes and socks, letting her naked feet make contact with the soothing softness of the carpet. The day had been a long and exhausting one, and tomorrow promised to be even more difficult, given the three new patients she would take on.

"Another day, always just another day...another day alone," said Harleen to herself as she slowly began to make her way into the kitchen, rubbing and bending in her neck in an effort to relax the heavy tension that had taken refuge there.

_Maybe I should... no. Don't do this to yourself Harleen, don't think about them... they made their choices and you made yours. Forget about them, they have already forgotten about you,_ thought Harleen as she found her eyes moving towards the cell-phone she had just taken out of her coat pocket, before setting it down on the counter next to her fridge, placing her work bag beside it. Harleen opened up her fridge, her soaked black slacks clinging tightly to her lower body as she bent over slightly, taking a nice cold brew out of the fridge. Harleen twisted the cap off the bottle of the brew in her hand, causing a faint cool mist to escape from the bottle's mouth for moment. Harleen let a deep and heavy sigh escape her delicate lips as she turned her head towards the hallway of her apartment that leads to her bathroom and bedroom beyond that. Harleen started making her way towards that nice hot bath she had been so longing for all day, casting off her rain drenched coat over the white leather sofa. Harleen continued to make her way down the hall towards her bathroom.

Harleen peeled off the second skin that was her soaked dark black button up shirt, causing her to let a slight breath of relief to escape her supple breast. Being free of the tightness of her soaked clothing felt so good. Harleen felt her body relax a little more as her feet finally made contact with the cool smooth pale tiles of the bathroom floor. She casted her soaked button up shirt to the tile floor of her bathroom as she made her way over to the tub.

Harleen trembled with pleasure as she slowly relaxed into the soothing waters of her warm bath. The young doctor let herself get lost in the gentle, calming heat of the water as her soft slender fingers began to wonder down her body, making their way to delicate entrance of her warm nook. The day had been long and lonely, and tomorrow would be just the same, but for now, in this moment, she would have the release her body so desperately needed. In this moment, she could let her problems wash away even, if just for moment. Harleen let the desire for release take her as her fingers worked their gentle magics; she knows it will help. Harleen whimpered slightly with sweet euphoria as the warm electric feeling of orgasm began to surge through her body, making her blood ignite until at last the young doctor's back arched forward and her toes curled in pleasure, releasing her warm liquids into the bath as a beautiful angelic cry of sheer joy escaped her lips. Her brief moment in heaven, free from the trial of her existence, came to an end.

Chapter 2: The Glowing Warmth of Fear

(Arkham Asylum)

The beautiful Dr. Quinzel sat comfortably in her session room chair, looking over the file of the first of the three new patients that where assigned to her that day. She read over the information in the folder, as the realization of just how difficult these new patients could prove to be began to hit her even harder. The first one she was to be meeting, a man named Jonathan Crane, had already nearly killed two of the doctors who had previously tried to help him, and one unlucky nurse ended up with a pencil through the back of her skull. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, but this was no time for that. At any moment, she would come face-to-face with this lunatic, this doctor of fear.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her session room door, snapping her back to reality with a jerk. Regaining her composure, the good doctor stood up and made her way over to the door, opening and gesturing for her visitors to enter, shutting the door behind them. In walked a very well-built and muscular guard dressed in full combat Kevlar, carrying a good-old combat-grade shotgun, who looked as if he would feel right at home on some foreign battlefield going knife-to-knife with an enemy soldier. Following close behind him came a very thin straggly looking young man, wrapped up tight in a straight jacket and chains, with messy dirty brown hair and eyes bluer than the purest waters, like iced sapphires. Their eyes locked and she found herself lost for moment in their immense beauty. Truly, they would be the eyes of an angel, if they did not hide such a horrifying insanity. His flesh was pale as the moon.

The scrawny looking patient just smiled at her with a malicious grin. as the guard escorted the patient to the session room couch, where the patient calmly laid down cooperativily. Dr. Quinzel returned to her seat next to the session room couch as the large guard took his leave, shutting the session room door behind him.

"So you must be Dr. Crane. Tell me, how you are you feeling today Johnathan?" asks Dr. Quinzel warmly as she takes out one of her pens and starts the session.

"I didn't sleep last night," said Johnathan with amusement.

"Yes, I heard something about sexually assaulting a female guard last night. I heard you broke her arm in two spots and left you with shattered knee caps and two cracked ribs," says Dr. Quinzel with tone of casualness mixed with curiosity.

"Yes, she had such beautiful eyes, like stars burning ever bright, much like yours actually. But they held no fear, so I put the fear into them. A fear she will never forget or escape. I may have been a little... rough with my methods, doctor, but her fear was beautiful and it filled me with light."

"So you feel nothing for her, for her pain that you caused?" asks Dr Quinzel coldly.

"Tell me, doctor. What should I feel for her, exactly? What should I feel at all? The sweet, overwhelming joy of filling others' hearts to the brink with fear is all that I ever feel, all I can feel. Fear is my gift, I am fear." Johnathan eyes suddenly seem to explode like neutron stars as the saturating intent and will of his gaze pierced Dr. Quinzel's soul, sending a momentary wave of deep, dark terror through her mind, making her heart shiver and blood feel suddenly very cold for moment.

"Are you trying to scare me Crane?" asked Dr. Quinzel, doing her best to maintain her composure.

"Oh no my dear doctor, I already have. I can smell your fear, you're saturated with it but don't worry. Yours is a fear I want to savior for a long time to come," said Johnathan excitedly, Dr Quinzel's composure nearly betraying her for a moment as she felt herself begin to tremble even more on inside.

"Perhaps we should move on. Let's start at the beginning, shall we? I have your file here but there large gaps in what we know about your past. For instance, who was your father?" asks Dr. Quinzel casually.

"Wait...wait, I know this part. I've done it before with my patients. This is the part where I'm supposed break down and cry about how my father raped me and stole my...ohh what's the word...innocence. Is that right doctor?"

"Did he?" asks Dr. Quinzel prodingly.

"No no, I am afraid not doctor. Despite how easy it is, my so called insanity is not something that can be blamed on my father. For you see, he was not alive long enough to have any real effect on me at all...my mother made sure of that. It was quite frightening to watch, actually, the way she slowly dissected him muscle by muscle, piece by bloody dripping piece. It was beautiful, and it filled me with the glowing warmth of fear." says Johnathan his sadistic smile growing wider with every word as if this reminiscing on something truly precious and dear to him long passed.

"Your mother killed him, she killed your father... right in front of you. how old were you when you saw this, Johnathan?" asks Dr. Quinzel with a tone of compassion in her voice as she leans forward placing her hand on Crane's shoulder soothingly only to have Johnathan suddenly turn away from her coldly.

"I was four, but I'll never forget how it made me feel, scared... alone... transformed. I felt a part of me wither and die inside. From then on, I knew the power of fear."


	2. Chapter 3: Whispers

A/N - Okay I feel due to the extreme implied sexual content of this next chapter I must give my readers a heads up about this chapter's but I promise that this is absolutely necessary because again the purpose of this section of my three part saga is to establish a reason for the mental disorders, behaviors and psychosis of certain Batman Villains, in the case of this chapter the villain is Mad Hatter which unfortunately would require a very sexually disturbing explanation. This chapter contains implies forced sexual intercourse involving Shota / Loli, torture and rug use. which I do not support at all. The words in italics are describing whats happening inside the Mind Wall.

Chapter 3: Whispers

Dr. Quinzel walked over to her session room fire place; She took one of the jade tea cups off it's red cherry wood mantle and the using the shimmering silver ladle she pours a fills her tea cup with the sweet brew of cinnamon spice. Dr Quinzel moved to her desk and exchanged Dr. Crane's file for that of her next new patients, who she would been meeting in just a few moments. She knew Crane had terrified her, but she also knew she could not let him get under her skin, no matter what, if she was going to succeed in helping him and judging from what she was seeing in the file of her next patient things where only going to get far more disturbing.

Dr. Quinzel brought the jade tea cup up to her soft lips and took a another sip of her tea, trying to relax for moment to help brace her for her next session. Suddenly, there was another knock on her session room door. Dr. Quinzel casually called over to the door, informing her visitor to come in. The session room door opened and two brutishly huge guards entered, dressed in full combat Kevlar and carrying combat grade shotguns, escorting another straggly, weak but even more gaunt and starved looking patient with chaotic shoulder-length blond hair. The patient was flailing his disproportionately large head and muttering madly to himself as if completely lost in his own reality. He was smiling insanely as he muttered. His teeth were a sickly, grimy looking yellow and smelled even worse than any of the other patients she had ever had in her care. The guards guided him to the session room couch, where they placed him down and then nodded casually to Dr. Quinzel in turn before making there way back out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Dr. Quinzel took her seat next to the session room couch, just starring for a moment at the patients as he continued to stir and mutter to himself. She took another sip of her cinnamon brew as she just listens for a moment trying to listen to the patients crazed mutterings.

"Te... tea party, where... where is my tea party? them... they, they stole it from us didn't they. Thieves... mindless cards every one of them. they stole our tea party from us... we want it back... give it to us, give us back our tea party. My goddess she calls for it, GIVE IT BACK TO US" says the patient suddenly jerking forward violently and struggling in his straight jacket, eyes flaring with twisted intensity suddenly fusing gazes with hers. His emerald eyes where wild and feral like that of ravenous psychopath.

"Please Mr. Tatch calm down, your safe, now it may not be a tea party exactly but I can offer a cup tea if you would like some." says Dr. Quinzel as she moves over the fire place for a moment before returning back to her chair next to the session room couch with nice warm cup of cinnamon spice tea for Mr. Tatch. Tatch just continues to mutter to himself until he suddenly smells the sweet calming smell of the tea as Dr. Quinzel slowly places Mr. Tatch's cup up to his lips allowing him to take small drink of warm elixir. Tatch's body relaxes once again and his muttering stops as if the warm brew and suddenly brought him back to reality. Tatch takes a cautious sip of tea eyeing Dr Quinzel with suspicion as she then places his tea cup on her desk and pulls out one of her pens and starts the session.

"Very good, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Dr. Quinzel, It's a pleasure to meet you Jarvis. May I call you Jarvis?" says Dr. Quinzel in a soft and gentle voice as she begins to stroke his hair tenderly. Jarvis slowly begins to respond to her touch as he guard begins to lower.

"Good good, see your safe with me, I want to be your friend Jarvis, you can trust me."

"T..trust, yes...fr... Friends wit... with us. You want to be friends, yes... maybe, yeah alright friends. Safe, safe, safe." Says Jarvise nodding excitedly still shaking uncontrollably.

"Us, Jarvis? who is with you?" asks Quinzel in her usual soft and gentle tone.

"Go... goddess, my goddess, my precious, my master... love... precious love" mutters Jarvis.

"Who is this Goddess Jarvis, who is your precious love?" asks Dr. Quinzel as she placed her hand warmly on Jarvise's shoulder.

"The one... the one who guides me, who haunts me... Alice, she... she is Alice" Jarvis continues to shake and twitch uncontrollably. Dr. Quinzel begins to message Jarvise's shoulder tenderly, smiling as understandingly.

"Alice, yes of course Alice, she is your goddess, your master." Jarvise nods again no more calmly as his body finally begins to relax a little.

"Master, yes... she is the master of all... me, you, all our made pure in Alice, and through her shall all be set free" says Jarvis now much more relaxed. Dr. Quinzel now sensing Jarvis much more relaxed stat decides it is time to start asking some more probing questions.

"Jarvise... The guards said you were screaming all last night, they said you where having a nightmare. Are they right Jarvise was it a nightmare." asks Dr. Quinzel in a very gentle motherly tone.

"A nigh... nightmare, yes, a nightmare" says Jarvis figiting nervously again.

"Jarvise I want you to do something for me... something that may help you... will you do what I ask Jarvise? Will you let me help you?" asks Dr. Quinzel softly as she gets down on her knees next to Jarvis beginning to rub and message his neck even more soothingly.

"I... I'll T... Try, what do you w... want me to... to do?" says Jarvise nodding nervously as Dr. Quinzel takes a small silver remote of her coat pocket and aims it at the shimmering metallic session room wall in front of them causing the strange eye like scanner in the center of it to suddenly light up as a glowing water like substance begins to flow out from it creating a flowing beautiful luminescent like display vale over the whole wall.

"Nothing difficult, Don't be scared Jarvise its not going to hurt you. I promise. I just need you to star at the the eye in the center of the wall and relax, can you do that for me Jarvise, please?" Jarvise gives a slight and very scared looking nod as he did as he was asked and did his best to keep his eyes locked with the scanner in the center of the wall as he did his best to try and relax his body.

"Good, good Jarvise, everything is going to be okay. I need you to stay calm Jarvise this is going to feel a little weird but I promise it won't hurt you okay? It's called a Mind Wall, it will show me externally what you are seeing internally,in this way I can share in the nightmare with you and help you to confront it okay? Jarvise again nods slightly as all of sudden a beautiful glowing sapphire beam of light shoots out from the scanner eye locking it's gaze with Jarvise's. Jarvise's body now relaxes entirely as if in a deep trance eyes locked with the scanners radiant gaze.

"Can you still hear me Jarvise?" asks Dr. Quinzel warmly.

"Yes, I still here you?" says Jarvise, his voice distant as if in a deep meditation.

"Good... now I need you to do something Jarvise, I need you to focus on the nightmare you where having last night, I need you to show me what you saw." Jarvise nods again and begins to focus as best he can on the nightmare he had last night as the Mind Wall begins to shift and change as before consolidating into the image a strange looking dimly lit tomb like room with a large but out-of-focus silver alter. There are people dressed in red and white hooded cloaks and sipping tea standing all around the room dozens of them all watching as some slowly enters the room. Slowly the person entering the room comes into focus revealing the person to be a naked, slender young girl with tear filled eyes being escorted by two more cloaked individuals what appears to be whips.

"Who is she Jarvise? Who is the girl?" asks Dr. Quinzel softly her eyes locked on the crying eyes of the young girl in the Mind Wall.

"Leave her alone please, don't hurt her, she's only seven, please don't hurt her. Take me but please just don't hurt her, I will do what ever you want, please." shouts Jarvise _as the image of a crying young boy dressed in nothing but a few rags and ribbons being held back by two of the hooded individuals comes into focus._ Dr. Quinzel could tell just from his appearance that this young boy was Jarvise. Both Jarvise and the image of his younger self where crying out sobbingly in unison, pleading with the hooded individuals for them to spare their young sister. _Until suddenly the hooded individuals escorting the Jarvise's sister stop and stare at him as if considering his offer before throwing her aside and gesturing for the individuals holding the young Jarvise to bring him to them. The young Jarvise was escorted up to the large silver alter as it begins to come into focus revealing the naked body of an even younger boy chained down to the alter. The even younger boy was trembling with fear._

"Whats the other boy for Jarvise? They were going to force your sister to have sexual intercourse with him weren't they?" asks Dr Quinzel with a tone great sympathy and compassion for the pain and fear that Jarvise, his sister and the even younger boy must of felt during the event being shown to her.

"Yes, and now they are going to make me instead of her... I don't want to, god please forgive me, I don't want to... Please god forgive me." says Jarvise sobbing uncontrollably

"I'm so sorry Jarvise? I am so sorry you had to go through that, do you know the boy? do you know how old he is?"

"He's one of my sister's classmates, she said his name was Gabriel, I think he's like eight or nine years old. I can feel the fear in his eye's, I don't want to do it but I have no choice, I tell him so sorry, he's so brave I know he is scared but he does not fight, I promise to try and make it not hurt, he just nods and closes his eyes. God please forgive me" says Jarvise body trembling with sadness as he continues to cry. Tears begin to fall from Dr. Quinzel's eyes as well as the events unfolding on the mind wall go from bad to worse. _The two hooded individuals holding the whips begin shouting at Jarvise to climb on top of Tim. The two Individuals both lash Jarvis hard across the back with their whips leaving deep gashes forcing the young Jarvise to do as he was told. the young Jarvise eyes just stay locked with Tim's._

"_I am sorry, but I have to." says the young Jarvise sobbingly to Tim. Tim just closes his eyes and desperately tries to let his mind leave his body and escape. Jarvise climbs on top of Tim. Then one of the hooded individuals approaches the two boys carrying a silver tray holding two White and red tea cups each holding two pills which Dr. Qunizel recognizes to be Esctasy and LSD. the hooded individual gestures for Jarvise to take one of the tea cups and put the pills into Tim's mouth and then holding his mouth shut till he swallows. Jarvise then takes the other tea cup for himself and downs the pills. Jarvise then lowers his mouth towards the Tim's and begins to savagely kiss tim on the lips forcing his tongue down the younger boys throat as his hands begin to the message Tim's now growing erection vigorously as tears of sorrow and shame fall from both boy's eyes. _


End file.
